finest_of_hopes_peakfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Root
Alexander Root (Japanese: ルート アレクサンダー; born June 13th), is an American-Japanese experimental and theoretical physicist, cosmologist, engineer, quantum theorist, and author of the paper which united the scientific community in believing time travel was a real possibility, and was admitted to Hope's Peak Academy at the age of 18. Born and raised in the city of Camden, Maine, Alexander Root had gotten off to an amazing start, having been offered admittance to Harvard, MIT, and Cal Tech at the age of ten years old, however due to unknown reasons he was held back to stay in school with those his age. After an incident which occurred when Alexander Root was only 15 years old, a gas leak which destroyed his house and caused the death of his mother, Allison Root. It was not long after when the Root family moved to Japan when his father, Wentworth Root, a well known artist was offered a contract to paint several murals for the National Museum of Modern Art. It was during these years when Alexander's name truly took spotlight on a national stage instead of being a prodigy in Camden. The first paper authored by Alexander Root explained in depth the possibilities of Electromagnetic Pulses (EMPs) being used for military purposes instead of simply a sci-fi fan's dream. The scientific community exploded with possible theories; the mathematics that Alexander had figured were undeniable. Many a scientist from around the world began to work around the theories he had placed out, conducting their own experiments to find the same conclusion of which Alexander Root had. So many were stunned, and yet it took awhile to even locate the young man who kept a low profile at his local high school. He was awarded the Bower Science Award due to his unique approach to the field of time travel - a field once thought of as hogwash now considered a prestigious field, an up and coming field much like the field of Dark Matter, of which Alexander Root has also written papers on in the three years leading up to his acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy. Early Life According to public records, Alexander Root had his IQ tested at the age of 5, testing with an IQ of 185 2. Despite the high score on the test, Alexander had dismal grades. According to his first grade teacher, Nancy Peoples, Alexander Root was "a highly intelligent young man who simply never did his work because he said it was 'boring'." 1 It wasn't long, in fifth grade, when Alexander Root gained the attention of those who scored end of term exams, specifically the gifted and talented exam given to the fifth graders in his area for possible admittance to a specialized middle school of which he had applied for - it was the first time since the founding of Graham Hindes Junior High that any fifth grader had scored a perfect score. Many adults were unable to score a perfect score either - and yet Alexander Root came out on top. 12 Due to the possibility and suspicion that Alexander Root had cheated on the entrance exam given his below average grades, he was given the exam once more, while being watched by several strict supervisors and yet the result was the same. After that, they had given him several more tests to decide where exactly where he was academically, and found that in three of the four core subjects, Math, English, and Science he was already at a master's degree level at the age of ten, leading several leading schools to offer the young man full-ride scholarships. Due to unknown reasons, Alexander Root refused the scholarships and stayed in school with students his age. 11 Despite continuing to earn low grades, Alexander Root managed to earn grades good enough to pass the classes as to not have to repeat them, acing every final exam he was given. His 8th grade teacher, Jeremy Littles (PhD in Chemistry from Cal Tech) has stated that 'Alexander Root was by far one of the most brilliant students I have ever taught. During the final exam, he finished within an hour, a total of 60 multiple choice questions and three essays. Each of his essays were around 4 pages long.' 12 As it happens, tragedy struck when a reported gas leak killed Alexander's mother, Allison Root, a well-known author and advocate in the community, while both children and the father were away for the day. 11 Not long afterwards, the family moved to Japan in order to get a fresh start as well as for Wentworth to take a very prestigious job at a nearby art museum. 12 Theories After moving to Japan, Alexander Root's name came into the wider public's eye with his first paper nearly a hundred pages on the theory of Electromagnetic Pulses. He is well-known for mostly showing theories of which prove the possibility of many things once considered only plausible in 'science fiction', but his papers cover a wide array of different fields within the realm of science, mostly sticking to the 'physics' side of science. Electromagnetic Pulses An electromagnetic pulse (EMP), also sometimes called a transient electromagnetic disturbance, is a short burst of electromagnetic energy. Such a pulse's origination may be a natural occurrence or man-made and can occur as a radiated, electric, or magnetic field or a conducted electric current, depending on the source. EMP interference is generally disruptive or damaging to electronic equipment, and at higher energy levels a powerful EMP event such as a lightning strike can damage physical objects such as buildings and aircraft structures. The management of EMP effects is an important branch of electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) engineering. Weapons have been developed to create the damaging effects of high-energy EMP. Misleading or incorrect information about such weapons, both real and fictional, have become known to the public by means of popular culture and some politicians' claims. Misleading information includes both exaggeration of EMP effects and downplaying the significance of the EMP threat. Alexander Root took what was already found and reduced it into a theoretical compact device that could easily be held in a soldier, or a spy's hand, with a single button - as well as a protective shell to protect devices from an EMP. Due to his theories, it is said that many militaries around the world have started uses his theories in practice. 5 Time Travel There are many different possible theories of time travel and Alexander Root's A Theory on Time hits on basically every single theory today and completely destroys the possibilities with his mathematical prowess, except for one which revolves around general relativity's assertion that black holes are infinitely deep in the fabric of space and time - causing even a tear in the fabric of the universe. 5 While Alexander Root's theory depends on the multiverse being a true and physical thing - a universe of universes, infinite parallel universes - he has covered for that being the first person to ever actually find a change in the background microwave radiation of the universe in a chart from 1989, where a tiny minuscule change actually helps prove that the multiverse is real.5 Thus his theory of time travel is the only one that remains possible given his math. Debunking String Theory In more recently published paper, about year prior to his acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy, Alexander Root has thoroughly shown that String Theory is a sham - a theory of which doesn't actually work with what is known about the universe today. The paper was incredibly shocking and sent waves throughout the scientific community, as he did not suggest and alternative but laid the ground work for an alternate theory of which some younger physicists are working on creating while the older are desperate to try to find an error in his calculations. Faster Than Light Travel The paper of which continued to stun the world of science, Alexander Root published a paper two days before he received word of his acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy, on the possibility of travelling faster than the speed of light. Alexander Root took a very dangerous route and essentially debunked Einstein's assertion nothing could travel faster using his mathematical prowess as well as proving it with a single particle in an experiment he created.5 This has led to a frenzy of engineers attempting to build an engine to help space flight. Experiments Alexander Root is not only a theoretical physicist, but an experimental one as well. Despite the lack of supplies and funding in his younger years, Alexander has made some serious strides in the field of physics with his simple but groundbreaking experiments. Monopole Detection At the age of 15, Alexander Root published a paper on Monopoles, and cited an experiment done five years earlier when he was 10 where he detected a monopole. 5 Many started attempting to copy this experiment and found that the 10 year old had done what many had never been able to do in their whole lives. This experiment fundamentally changed everything in the field of electromagnetism, which would also pave the way for his EMP paper to really explode onto the national scale. Faster Than Light Travel Using an accelerator, Alexander Root encompassed a particle in a field of which would allow it to travel faster than the speed of light. The design of which that creates this temporal and spatial field is the basis for a possible FTL (Warp, or Hyperspace) engine that would allow travel faster than light. Already this field is being used for communication with ships in space, as well as possible future probes that would transmit data faster than the current abilities. The Life and Death of the Sun After studying the sun, Alexander Root created an apparatus that essentially created a mini-sun, who's life was shortened by the scale which he used (the model was approximately one trillionth the side of the sun), and watched to see how it had to be formed and how it died. 5 Using this scale, Alexander proved exactly how long it was until the Sun would die and revolutionized the ability to under stars given his ability to produce 'mini-models' depending on how it would be formed. He also proved how the sun would expand then collapse - but not form a black hole, merely a black dwarf eventually. 4 The Ninth Planet After calculating where a ninth planet would be based on the orbits of the other planets and how it should be if nothing else was affecting it, Alexander proposed a ninth large planet farther out that nearly any other planet - however his calculations were off and this experiment was considered a failure... though the concepts were accepted to be correct and may one day lead to a discovery of a distant planet in the solar system. Public Response After his papers hit the national scale, those who knew Alexander were absolutely stunned - his teachers knew he was intelligent, but they didn't realize he had these sorts of things up his sleeves. His peers thought it had to be a joke - they didn't think he was that smart especially given his grades. However, his family all knew it was just a matter of time. 12 "He was just that kid who sat in the corner," Andrew Mathews commented, "I went to school with him 'til he moved away and I never thought he'd be famous one day." 8 Mathews, the quarter back for their junior high and high schools, went on to be the valedictorian of Alexander's class if he hadn't moved away. 12 "It goes to show," Mathews continued, "You can't judge a book by its cover." According to an article published in Camden, Maine last year, there are some of the opinion that Alexander Root is copying work from someone else, but none of these allegations have proved fruitful. 8 Views Though he has rarely been interviewed in public, some of his personality and views have come out in those few instances where he has been on record to say things - as well as accounts from those who knew him personally. Religion Alexander Root comes from a highly religious family, attending Camden Baptist International Church during their time in Maine. 12 According to those close to the Root family, they worshiped God and were the embodiment of 'Christian'. While there are no records of Alexander Root doing any volunteer work, both parents have an extensive record of working for the church, the hungry, and various other groups in need. The Future of Humanity On one occasion, Alexander Root has let on his view of what will happen. He has stated that he believes there are too many 'idiots' who cannot keep up with the progression of technology and science and thus humanity will reach an end at the hand of each other - or their own creations. 8 The Other Sciences During an interview by a reporter, Alexander Root snapped, yelling at the reporter that he has no respect for the other sciences, especially biology. He does not believe social science is a true science, according to that interview, and that Chemistry and the other sciences are 'lesser sciences' for those who 'cannot understand or appreciate the complexity of physics'. 8 Awards and Honours Alexander has won several award during his short time, and below is a list of each award he won and what it was for, starting with the most prestigious to the last, but certainly still important award over his life. Each award will state what he won, and why he won it as well as a brief summary of the speech the presenter gave prior to the award being awarded. Bower Science Award "For turning what once was a dreamer's dream into reality and creating a weapon for which every single military can use and protect from, progressing the field of Electromagnetism into the future... Alexander Root, come accept your award." For his paper on EMPs and the ability to create a small hand-held version of the EMP for use - as well as the possibility and instructions of how to prevent loss of power due to the EMPs. Alexander Root won $250,000 (¥27,461,125). This was award the year before HPA acceptance. Distinguished Achievement in Physics "I'm pretty sure all of us here know who this award goes to - but sadly he is not here to accept it personally and so his father has agreed to accept it on his behalf. This years DAP award goes to a young man who has revolutionized the field of physics as a whole, and I don't mean one section of physics, everything in the world. He has won the Bower Science Award already and thus is this probably a bit lower for him... Alexander Root is his name. The man who has changed the world with his theories and experimentation! Come on up, Mr. Root." 6 For his papers on debunking String Theory and Time Travel, Alexander Root was award the Distinguished Achievement in Physics, a national award from Japan, which awarded him with $50,000 (¥5,489,675). Due to his age the money was transferred to his father's account, which records show was used to buy a house for the family. 6 Alexander Root did not attend the award's ceremony and the reason for that is unknown. In an interview afterwards, his father said that 'he was feeling under the weather' and sent him to collect the rewards instead. Little Scientists United "In the league of 16 and younger there can be no question as to who has earned this award. He's only 10 years old and yet he has shown several experiments to the council which secure his place as the top scientist in the age range in the county. Alexander Root!" 9 When Root applied for Graham Hindes, he unwittingly entered into the LSU's database for awards to young children - and due to his perfect grades and ability to understand things to a level few others his age could even begin to comprehend, he wont the award. 1 There was no cash prize, but there was a neat trophy. Graham Hindes Science Fair First Place At Graham Hindes, the science fair is mandatory. After earning third place overall the school in his 6th grade year, Alexander was pushed to try a bit harder and the following two years he won first place in the specialty junior high's science fair. One he showed a possibility of cold fusion and the other EMP practicality. 3 Publications EMPs in the Military. Root, Alexander. Online Article. A Theory of Time. ''Root, Alexander. Online Article. ''The Life of a Star: Our Sun. ''Root, Alexander. Online Article. ''Cold Fusion. Root, Alexander. Online Article. Time and Time Again. Root, Alexander. Online Article. How the World Works. Root, Alexander. Online Article. The Ninth Failure. Root, Alexander. Online Article. String Theory is a String Failure. Root, Alexander. Online Article. FTL, Warp, Hyperspace: It's Possible. Root, Alexander. Online Article. Einstein was Wrong. Root, Alexander. Online Article. Fixing Current Theory. Root, Alexander. Online Article. References "Boy Prodigy in Maine" by Elizabeth Wilde 1 "Highest Recent IQs" by Trinity Right 2 "Graham Hindes Science Fair Results" by Alexis Fieldman 3 "Child Prodigy Creates Mini-Sun" by Nakumura Kyoko 4 "Science Fiction or Reality: Young Scientist Shows It's Possible" by Watanabe Akemi 5 "Young Bower Winner" by Alexis Fieldman 6 "Who is Alexander Root?" by Alexis Fieldman 7 "Root of the Issue" by Felicity Turner 8 "Notable Names of the Year" by Christopher Dower 9 "What Does Alexander Root's Theories Mean For Us?" by Alexis Fieldman 10 "11 Amazing Child Prodigies" by Elizabeth Wilde 11 "Phil Tells All: Alexander Root" by Alexis Fieldman 12